


Escape

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Escape

Leaving the building without looking back, the agent smiled, and silently congratulated himself on his success. It had been been a hard fought battle but he had finally escaped. He had almost given up at one point, believing himself to be beaten, but his stubborn side had come to his rescue.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, he breathed a contented sigh and tried to forget what he was leaving behind; even though it was only temporary.

Illya was looking forward to his two week vacation, with the promise of not being called back to duty within that time.


End file.
